


Sleep O'Clock

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M, roasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Yuuri is a night owl. Viktor...really is not. If he is honest, he can still count the number of times Yuuri has fallen asleep before him without having to resort to using his toes.





	

Yuuri is a night owl. Viktor...really is not. If he is honest, he can still count the number of times Yuuri has fallen asleep before him without having to resort to using his toes.

That doesn’t mean Viktor doesn’t try, he most certainly does. When he steps out of the shower one Wednesday after a particularly hard training day (it was hard to focus **and** watch Yuuri after all), Yuuri is sitting curled up on their bed, playing a mobile game with his phone.

Viktor loves watching him play games. His eyes are completely focused on the small screen and reflect the dim light his phone makes in the dark, giving them almost an ethereal glow. Sometimes, when he has a particularly hard fight, his tongue pokes out on the corner of his mouth and stays there until the fight is over.

He steps closer to the bed and sits down, leaning his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. The raven-haired man hums in acknowledgement of Viktor’s presence but doesn’t look away from his phone. Viktor’s eyes wander to the alarm on his nightstand – it’s 23:13.

“Yuuuuuuri…” he whines, kissing the other man’s neck gently.

“Is the light disturbing you?” Yuuri says while keeping his eyes locked to the screen “I’m almost done with this scenario…”

Viktor pouts but then realizes that Yuuri isn’t actually looking at him. He grins a little before starting to nibble on Yuuri’s earlobe. He feels the younger man tense a little and he is sure he sees his eyes flicker to the side for a moment. Viktor grins to himself, wondering why in all freaking honesty he hadn’t thought of this before.

He slowly lets his tongue run over the rim of Yuuri’s ear, biting it when he reaches the top. A sharp intake of breath and a shiver confirm that Yuuri’s attention is definitely going away from the game.

“I feel so lonely right now, Yuuri… “ he says as he starts to kiss behind Yuuri’s ear, pushing his soft hair aside so his fingers can caress the back of his neck at the same time.

Yuuri shivers again and slowly lowers his phone, looking at Viktor with a blush slowly spreading on his cheeks.

“I was almost done, you know….”

Viktor turns his head a little and smiles innocently.

“The last time you said that, I woke up from you throwing your phone against the wall at 4 in the morning.” he says with a soft chuckle.

Yuuri rolls his eyes but smiles. Viktor slowly slides down and props himself up on his arm, looking at Yuuri.

“I _really_ want to sleep with you right now, you know….”

Yuuri’s cheek turn a deeper shade of pink but he starts sliding down as well until he is lying on his side.

“I-I think the game can wait then….”

Viktor grins and gently coaxes him to turn around until Yuuri’s back is facing him. He wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him close, nuzzling against his back.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri tenses and Viktor has to press his lips tightly against each other to not start laughing.

“Viktor….”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I don’t think I could hear you properly, do you mind repeating?”

Viktor bites his lips, his voice shaky with laughter as he answers.

“I believe said good night and that I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Sleep with me.” Yuuri says flatly.

“Sleep with you.” Viktor replies, barely able to contain himself. “It’s sleep o’clock for hard-working figure skaters like us.”

Yuuri slowly removes Viktor’s arms from around him and turns around while licking his lips.

“You made me stop playing so we could … _sleep._ ”

Viktor smiles back at him “Unless you have a better idea?”

Yuuri smiles sweetly, leaning close and speaking next to Viktor’s ear.

“Why don’t you ask the couch?”


End file.
